<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put it in a frame and hang it by solipsismlemonade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658307">put it in a frame and hang it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsismlemonade/pseuds/solipsismlemonade'>solipsismlemonade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marvel 616 - Freeform, Marvel Universe, X-men - Freeform, dried apricots, give hank his husband RN, give hank sleep 2k20, gratuitous gay, krakoa death cult orgies can smd, shank - Freeform, wonder beast?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsismlemonade/pseuds/solipsismlemonade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the numbers weren’t supposed to be moving in front of his eyes, but sleep was a far-off dream for other people. <br/>Hank ate another dried cherry and turned the whiteboard sideways. </p><p>OR<br/>Sometimes Simon leaves food for Hank. Sometimes Hank is an idiot who neglects his boyfriend. These things happen.</p><p>OR<br/>'the dried apricots fic'. semi-rushed. whoops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank McCoy / Simon Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put it in a frame and hang it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank McCoy was not going insane, or at least, not any <em>more</em> insane. He was fairly sure, however, that a small bowl of dried apricots shouldn’t have been an unforeseen side effect of his latest experiment. Hank logged it, examined the apricots for toxins, ate them, and moved on.</p><p>He just hadn’t been expecting it to keep happening. At different junctures during the days – which soon became weeks – there would be plates set around the lab, or cups of water or fruit juice, or little bowls. Hank had vague snatches of memory of someone coming in and leaving them, now that he thought about it, but it still baffled him at every turn.</p><p>This was important work.</p><p>Deep down, Hank knew that no one would ever get over how he looked. That was a given. Hank was smart enough to work with that, smart enough to acknowledge it and (attempt to) move on. But it was nice to think that – perhaps – one day he might contribute enough that people would call him a ‘scientist’ before calling him a ‘beast’. It was far-fetched, yes, but – then again, wasn’t everything he strived for?</p><p>Attempt No. 6 to stabilize an inter-planetary form of instantaneous transport found Hank in a corner of his lab, scribbling calculations on an already-cramped whiteboard. At least he hadn’t blown the lab up this time, but it usually didn’t take him this many tries to get it right. Maybe there was another factor he was forgetting. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Maybe the numbers weren’t supposed to be moving in front of his eyes, but sleep was a far-off dream for other people.</p><p>Hank ate another dried cherry and turned the whiteboard sideways. This did little to help, but it at least soothed his frazzled mind, which was insisting that it would look better in a vertical position.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Simon Williams had had enough. Hank had been in his lab for almost three days with no break, and Simon had gone from missing Hank to worried for Hank to neglected by Hank to angry with Hank. He would drag the man out of his lab if he needed to, goddamnit. Hank deserved proper rest and food that wasn’t dried fruit and granola bars. Simon deserved to be able to get a proper nap and cuddle in. He could never get warm enough with Hank.</p><p>At any rate, Simon was now outside the door to Hank’s lab. He took a steadying breath, cracked his knuckles, and pushed the door open. He would carry Hank out if he had to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hank was elbow-deep in tinkering around with something, frowning in concentration, large hands maneuvering a pair of pliers with startling accuracy for a man with claws. The wiring was giving him a bit of difficulty but he had high hopes for the configuration of –</p><p>“Hank.” Someone cleared his throat behind Hank. They could wait, he just needed –</p><p>“<em>Hank</em>.”</p><p>The tone made Hank look up and blink to focus, squinting a bit at an aggressive-looking blur of red and black. “What is it?” he asked, confused. Was something on fire again? “If it’s Charles, you can tell him to –”</p><p>“You’ve been in here for almost three days, Hank,” Simon replied, putting a hand on Hank’s shoulder. Hank recognized his tone with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“…and?” he said, hoping for a bit of wiggle room. “I’m almost –”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But there’s this fascinating –”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Don’t you –”</p><p>“I miss my boyfriend,” Simon said quietly, holding Hank’s gaze with steady, red eyes. He only ever took his sunglasses off around Hank.</p><p>Oh. He was being missed. That was a new, odd feeling to reconcile. Hank put the pliers down and stood up, brushing bits of solder off his palms.</p><p>“I suppose,” he said, haltingly. “I should take a break for a few hours.”</p><p>“A day.” Simon slung an arm around Hank’s shoulders and steered him out of the lab, kicking the door shut behind them. “Twenty-four hours. You need to sleep and eat some proper food.”</p><p>“But –”</p><p>“I can and will wrestle you into bed,” Simon, man who had gone toe to toe with the Hulk and Hercules, said. Hank didn’t dislike the sound of that, actually.</p><p>“…I suppose it’ll still be there tomorrow.”</p><p>“You bet your ass it will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honey go home - flora cash</p><p>how many of my one shots can i base on flora cash songs, you ask? more than i should. i've been listening to this song for two hours now. please leave music recs.</p><p>also - ALSO - many thanks 2 nonbinaryvision for their beautiful portrayal of hank / simon and being an all-around amazing person</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>